


Sweet as Sugar

by madrastic



Series: From the Nowhere Archives [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragons, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Fluff, Hair Kink, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Neck Kissing, Non-Human Genitalia, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex Talk, Smut, Teratophilia, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, but its blink and you'll miss it, but its soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic
Summary: Their relationship was new enough that Ahren hesitated in evencallingit that. Hollyhock and Marsh were just so... comfortable with each other, they knew just what to do. It doesn't help that they also have no qualms about decency. Maker, he just wanted to fold his laundry, was that so much to ask?[can be read as a stand-alone]
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Non-Human Character/Original Male Character
Series: From the Nowhere Archives [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> the weather's shit and i'm exhausted, here's a bonus scene before i take my finals and die

Ahren was sure he was going to burst into flame. That, or die. He could always shut the door, go downstairs, set his laundry hamper down somewhere to deal with later, get drunk to the hills and back, and never speak of this moment in his life for as long as he remained lucid. Marsh and Hollyhock, however, didn’t give a singular fuck. No, that was reserved for each other.

Hollyhock had barely looked up when he entered, glancing up at the sound of a door opening, far more invested in decorating the base of Marsh’s neck with a purple necklace, unbuttoning the front of Marsh’s shirt. Marsh had twisted their head, eyes unamused, comfortably seated on Holly’s pelvis with their hands buried in his hair.

“Yes?” They sounded annoyed that Ahren would even dare interrupt.

Ahren’s mouth flapped open and closed. “I—ah—um—I—I was just—”

“Leave or stay, we don’t care.” Holly was muffled by Marsh’s collarbone. “Or, at least, I don’t.”

“I don’t care either.” Marsh affirmed as hands travelled down and unbuttoned their pants.

Ahren was rooted to the spot as the two people in front of him continued exactly what they had set out to do. Holly pulled back long enough to get his shirt over his head, throwing it off of the bed, and returned, pressing his lips against Marsh’s. Letting their own button-up fall off of their arms and onto the bed, Marsh kissed him back, and Ahren felt something inside him shift at the sight of that, Holly and Marsh half naked and making out. He had to sit down.

Closing the door behind him, Ahren pulled a chair out from where it was tucked into the desk, dumbstruck. Holly broke the kiss to give him the most bored expression he could.

“You’re going to watch us?”

Was that not allowed? Was he committing some profound misstep? Was he about to be thrown out to fend for himself? “Um. I—I could, ah, read? Or, um, fold clothes…” He gestured helplessly at his hamper.

“Uh-huh, sure, let’s make a show, eh, Marsh?” Hollyhock leaned back, a lazy smile on his face. “Why don’t you fold your clothes sexily, yeah, Ahren?” Cupping Marsh’s cheek, Holly’s other hand travelled lower down their back.

They rolled their hips against Hollyhock, drawing a content chuckle out of him. “I don’t see why not.”

Ahren felt all the blood rush to his face, and he discretely crossed his legs, doing his best not to react. He hastily grabbed an article of clothing, any article of clothing, trying to fold it in his lap, trying not to give them the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him. He was of a pure and noble species. Even if he had been deflowered.

Holly laughed, a low, rolling thing that embedded itself deep into the core of Ahren’s chest. He all but purred, pressing his lips back to Marsh’s, licking his way into their mouth. They held him by the back of the head, fingers tangled in his hair, keeping him steady, right where they wanted him. It was very distracting, and Ahren did his best not to stare.

The noises they were making were hot. There was no other way to put it. The little gasps and sounds trapped at the back of Hollyhock’s throat that dropped out of his mouth were annoyingly endearing and unnervingly attractive. Holly’s hands were on the front of Marsh’s pants tugging them off, and Marsh was returning the favor, each in a race to get the other as undressed as possible.

Marsh won in the end, separating them for just a moment to pull Holly’s pants down around his ankles and kick off their own, hands firmly planted on Hollyhock’s bare hips, pressing him down into the bed. Holly was already hard, and Marsh, from how eager they were acting, was ready to go. Holly’s hand snaked between them, toying with Marsh. A thumb teased along their clit, a grin on Holly’s face. Marsh hummed, pleased, leaning into the touch, into Hollyhock’s personal space, smile sliding into their eyes.

“Stop dicking around and fuck me already.” They demanded into Holly’s ear.

Holly matched their grin. “Why don’t you do it yourself?”

Ahren refolded the same shirt for the third time, the red fabric under his hands far less engrossing than he’d expected (hoped) it to be.

A hand pushed Hollyhock into the bed, him landing with a laugh, and Marsh situated themselves better, lining up Holly’s dick with their entrance. They sank down slowly, and the  _ look _ on their face alone should have made Ahren ashamed to be witnessing this. It wasn’t what he felt though, no, he just felt wired and excited. Marsh looked  _ hungry _ and  _ insatiable _ ; Holly laid out before them like a feast they certainly wouldn’t be sharing with anyone.

Not that he was looking. No, that would be rude. Ahren definitely wasn’t watching the way Marsh’s hands curled around Holly’s chest, teasing the sensitive skin, or the way Holly’s knees came up behind Marsh, giving them a more stable platform should they decide to lean back. Definitely not.

He was fighting a war from two fronts anyway, the gasp that fell from Holly’s lips, coupled with his hands wrapping themselves around Marsh’s thighs, as if to ground his floating mind, turned the inside of Ahren’s brain to static. He felt his dick finally take notice of what he was seeing, and he recrossed his legs, immediately regretting the pressure put on him. He refolded his shirt a fourth time.

Hollyhock noticed. Of course, Hollyhock noticed. Only Hollyhock, who was currently inside Marsh, would notice his (very polite and discrete) physical distress and laugh. He rolled his hips up into Marsh teasingly, humming out a pleased tone with a smile.

“Don’t be such a tease.” Marsh lifted themselves and sank back down, setting a moderate pace.

A surprised gasp burst out of Holly, hands tightening around Marsh’s thighs, hips twitching, knowing enough not to thrust up like he so, so wanted. A quiet whimper bubbled out of Ahren, hands pressing down on the shirt in his lap, shamefully grinding down, needing some sort of relief. Maker he felt so  _ desperate _ watching this happen.

Holly and Marsh’s heads turned to look, and Ahren could  _ smell _ the taunt in the air.

“You want to touch yourself, don’t you?” There was a friendly teasing undercurrent in Marsh’s voice.

“N-no.” Ahren lied, like a liar, badly, and to Marsh’s face.

Holly’s smile was knowing as he sat up a bit, a flush on his cheeks. “You can, you know.”

The heat rose to Ahren’s face more, gluing his tongue to the bottom of his mouth, body stilling almost intolerably. “Huh?”

“You can touch yourself, you know?” Ahren kept his face carefully blank. It did not stop Hollyhock. “Jack off. Finger yourself. Jerk off. Flick the bean. Go to town. Wrap your hand around your dick and—”

“Please, don’t.” The pleading in Ahren’s tone would have embarrassed him, if he had the capacity for any more shame than he was already feeling.

“Then do it,” Hollyhock’s words were broken by a moan as Marsh ran their hands up Holly’s body to make a fist in his loose hair, pulling his head down into the bed and causing his hips to buck up, “and I’ll stop.”

Ahren needed no more convincing. The shirt was tossed aside like the rest of his thoughts. He unbuttoned his pants, relieving the pressure somewhat. His hand quickly filled the newly manifested space, and  _ oh _ that felt  _ good _ to have something to grind against. He was so fucking wet and he couldn’t summon the self-loathing to feel ashamed at his depravity, not when the two people in front of him were getting into a faster groove, attention wholly diverted from him.

Holly moved faster, trying to get more friction, while Marsh chased their own high, hand firmly planted on the bed, tangled in Holly’s hair. Their other hand played along his chest as if Holly was an instrument, stroking moans and whimpers out of him like a bow drawing along strings.

Ahren tried to stroke himself in time, gasping as quietly as he could, running his fingers over the ridges on the underside of his dick, trying to replicate the sensation of… something. Did it really matter what he was trying to do? Did it really matter what he was trying to mimic when there was a half-elf and a human slotted together like puzzle pieces, presenting themselves to him like a dinner of hedonistic heathens, Holly’s pants still around his ankles as it they were the wrapping of a gift that had been so graciously cast off.

Marsh snarled and panted, digging their nails into Hollyhock’s chest, back arching them up into an upright position and thighs tightening around Holly’s hips. They threw themselves back against Holly’s upright knees with a loud growl, reaching the climax of their night, leaving parallel red lines clawed into Holly’s skin. With a loud moan, Holly flexed his back, toes scrabbling for purchase on the bedsheets, arms pulling Marsh closer.

In between Holly’s desperate, breathless pleads, Ahren felt himself spill over into his hand with a whine and a moan, most likely ruining his pants in the process. His hand was coated in a slick, light gold fluid, but he was lost, enjoying the sweet feeling of release he was afforded. As his mind floated back down into reason, Holly and Marsh had stilled, out of breath, talking quietly with each other.

“So, ah,” his voice cracked like a young wyrm’s, “do you two do this with great frequency?”

Holly recollected his thoughts. “I mean, sometimes, sure.”

Marsh got off of him, putting their hair up and out of their face. They nudged Hollyhock’s leg. “I’m getting cleaned up.”

“I think I should fix us here before coming with you, if that’s a-okay.” Holly gave them a grin, not actually asking for permission to do anything.

“Suit yourself.” Marsh pressed a kiss to Holly’s forehead. “Ahren?”

“Huh?”

“Are you coming with me?”

Ahren blinked blankly. “Coming with you to do what?”

Marsh responded like it was obvious. “To get cleaned up. Or are you going to continue about your evening in your own mess?”

“I—ah—I think I might just wait until after you finish up yourself, I wouldn’t want to intrude on your privacy.” Ahren’s hands came up, placating.

Marsh shrugged. “Sure, whatever. I mean, you  _ did _ just watch, and you  _ have _ bathed with us in the rivers and shit when we’re on the road, so…”

“Not to mention you’re dating us, bud.” Holly sat up, reclining on the headboard of the bed, one knee still up.

Ahren stuttered, politely avoiding looking at Holly’s naked form. “I, ah, maybe I—it would be polite to—”

Holly raised an eyebrow while Marsh draped a towel over themselves, leaving for the long trek to the baths downstairs. And thus, it was just Ahren and a very naked Hollyhock. Holly bit his lip and Ahren felt his stomach do somersaults. Oh, it was going to be one of these nights.

“You know, if you want to…” Holly started slowly, unashamedly checking him out, fortunately or unfortunately, not satiated by just Marsh tonight. “Marsh is usually into other kinds of things, and I got myself all excited for them, but they just wanted to ride, so…” his face split into a grin, “It would be a shame to let it go to waste.”

_ Oh _ , it was going to be one of  _ these _ nights. Ahren’s body took great notice, dick twitching awake. “Well, if it’s to prevent a waste, then what choice do I have but obliging?”

Ahren shucked off his shoes and pants, all but throwing himself onto the bed. Holly spread his legs for him, laughing, as strong, scaled hands grabbed at his ass and pulled him close, Holly’s legs falling in around Ahren’s waist. He licked Hollyhock’s neck, nibbling as gently as he could, claws pricking into Holly’s back.

“Damn, do you not have a refractory period?” Holly wrapped a hand around Ahren’s bicep, stabilizing himself as Ahren ground into the front of his pelvis.

“What’s that?” Didn’t matter, he was getting a sexy half-elf in his bed (well, not  _ his _ bed, but  _ a _ bed nonetheless) tonight.

He turned Holly around in his arms, pressing his chest into the bed. “Hey, hey wait. A refractory period—ah, watch your hand, that’s sensitive—” Ahren impolitely kept his hand over Holly’s dick, aligning his hips with his own, “before you – hey!” Ahren let him go, Hollyhock sitting up.

“A refractory period is a period of time when your sexual organs are in cooldown and they—Ahren please, ah, go easy on me,”Ahren whined and begrudgingly removed his hands from his chest, leaving his head in the crook of Holly’s neck, “they can be sore or hurt or—can I just blow you? It would be super uncomfortable to be fucked right now and I didn’t really prep for that.”

As long as Ahren was touched? Sure, Hollyhock could do whatever he pleased to him. He had more experience in this realm, anyway. Ahren might not know what getting “blown” was, but he trusted Hollyhock that it wouldn’t hurt.

“Please, do whatever you feel is best.” His voice cracked. Fuck his voice.

Hollyhock grinned anyway, shifting up into Ahren’s personal space. A gentle hand on his chest let him know that Holly wanted him to lie back down. Of course, he obeyed, someone wearing nothing but a blanket that was slowly falling off of their body wanted him to lie down so that they could be horny with him? Ahren wasn’t a fool.

As he shifted back, Hollyhock followed him, slotting his body into Ahren’s. Kisses, open mouthed and closed, were lavished on Ahren’s neck, teeth gently grazing at the base of it. It was rather arousing, if he could say so himself. When Hollyhock slowly kissed and licked his way down to Ahren’s hips, Ahren was struck with the thought that he would have died had that bright blue eye burned up at him from between his legs just a week earlier.

Holly nuzzled the side of Ahren’s erection, bringing a very unsurprised gasp to Ahren’s lips. Pulling back, Holly licked the very tip of his dick experimentally. He made a surprised noise, smile breaking over his face.

“I didn’t know your slick was sweet!”

What? The confusion must have shown on Ahren’s face, because Holly kept talking.

“Your fluids taste like candy, it’s so cool!” He chuckled. “I haven’t had candy in  _ forever!” _

He was such a tease, as Marsh was wont to say. Ahren wanted nothing more than to take Hollyhock’s hair in his hand and thrust into his face until he cried.

Woah, okay. Where did  _ that _ thought come from.  _ That _ wasn’t what polite and courteous dragons thought. He could almost hear his mother’s voice, screaming herself hoarse at him for even  _ daring _ to  _ think _ such a thought, it was so far above his station as to be an indication of what an  _ embarrassment _ he was, as to be a suitable warrant for the punishment he was about to receive. He could almost hear the slam of his bedroom door, the lock clicking as he was left in darkness, stuck in his humanoid form in a room that was too small to stretch his wings out in, feel the rumbling of his belly when he missed dinner and breakfast—

“Ahren? Are you okay?” Hollyhock’s voice snapped him out of  _ that _ fast.

He had pulled back, propped up on his palms, looking directly at him with concern plain in his eyes.

Ahren cleared his throat, hating how dry his mouth felt. “Yes, I am perfectly fine, please continue, if you would like.”

That just seemed to make it worse as actual, genuine worry entered Holly’s eyes.

“You know,” his tone was gentle, “you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, I’m not going to do sexual things with you unless you’re okay with it. We talked about this.”

What? No, that wasn’t the problem. “No, no, really. It’s not that.” Ahren felt his face soften. “One thought just led to another and distracted me, that was all.”

“You looked like you were about to cry.”

“It wasn’t a good thought.” He ran his hand through Holly’s hair, he had always seemed to like that, taking pleasure and comfort from someone’s palm resting on his head.

That didn’t prove to be an ample distraction, though Holly did press himself into Ahren’s hand like a cat. “You know you can talk to me, if you want, that is.”

“I just,” the confession came out of his mouth like he was possessed, not consulting his brain for his opinion, “I had the thought that I might like to try something a bit less… gentle. Not now, of course, maybe at a later date… Unless you don’t want to! In that case, please disregard everything I’ve said!”

Holly laughed a genuine, breathy laugh, and Ahren could see his own slick decorating the side of his face. It was a good look on him, the pale, barely-there gold complimented the blue of his eyes, and maybe it was okay to be all sappy and romantic sometimes, it wasn’t like anyone was going to yell at him over it.

“You just want to try rougher sex? Sure, be my guest. I don’t really have much experience being a dom, but I’d be willing to learn.” There was a crooked smile on Hollyhock’s face and it was very contagious.

“I, ah, maybe thought  _ I _ could be the one initiating?”

An actual blush dotted little spots on Holly’s cheeks, and  _ something _ sparkled behind those eyes. “Um, sure. I can do that for you.”

There was a lingering flatness in his tone, like Hollyhock had put more emotion into his voice than there would have been naturally. He glanced down, gaze slipping from Ahren’s to rest on his cock. Right, the question was clear. As Ahren nodded, he resumed his work while Ahren rested his hand in his hair.

Scratching lightly at the back of Holly’s scalp like a reward, Ahren sighed, enjoying the sensations trickling up his spine. Hollyhock fed off of it, sinking down on his cock, getting the first ridge into his mouth as he licked and sucked. His tongue swept along the skin underneath the ridge and Ahren felt his control over himself lapse.

The hand in Hollyhock’s hair tightened, and the cut-off moan that fell out of the poor man flicked a switch inside of Ahren. A gentle, easily denied pressure pushed Holly’s head down further and Holly obliged him, taking him down further. Ahren promised himself he’d keep control and not do something like, you know, thrust into Holly’s open mouth suddenly and make Hollyhock gag on his dick.

Ahren proceeded to lose control and do something like, you know, thrust into Holly’s open mouth suddenly and make Hollyhock choke on his dick. Ahren was going to die. It was going to say on his tombstone that he had died of embarrassment when his partner choked on his dick. He was never going to be able to forget this.

Hollyhock pulled off of him as Ahren detangled his hand from his hair, a string of apologies tumbling out of his mouth as he took in Hollyhock's face, a mixture of gold and slick. There were tears in his eyes, and his lips set in a novel expression. Belatedly, Ahren realized it hadn’t been a  _ gag _ so much as a sudden, surprised noise.

“Do you want me to stop?” Hollyhock brushed a stray lock of his hair out of his eyes as he spoke.

Don’t get distracted by the attractive half-elf, don’t get distracted by the attractive half-elf. “I… didn’t hurt you?”

“I mean a little, but I don’t mind.”

“You…” Ahren wiped a bit of slick off of Holly’s cheek. “You can do whatever you’d like.”

With a nod, Hollyhock laid back down, eyes on his prize. Ahren’s hand held Holly around the back of his neck by the hair at his nape, and the little gasp that came out of Hollyhock was intoxicating. And then, his blessed mouth was on him again.

This, now this, was the lap of luxury: someone eating him like he was candy, making all the appreciative sounds, as Ahren controlled him, tugging him into the correct position, telling him that he was doing a good job by making as much noise as he pleased. He had a person between his legs that was focused on him, a person that he could pet and draw noises out of and  _ that _ was one of the most arousing things Ahren had ever seen.

Hollyhock was very good at this, for Ahren being the first dragon dick he had sucked off, figuring out as quickly as Ahren that the undersides of his ridges were the most sensitive, as was the tip and base of his dick. When Hollyhock put all ten inches of hard dragon cock inside his mouth, that was when Ahren learned that Holly didn’t have a gag reflex. It was Hollyhock’s turn surprised, too, a small, choked sound tickling at the back of his mouth, at the amount of cum a single dragon could produce when someone shoved that dragon’s dick down their throat.

Ahren let him go immediately, blushing like that could erase the knowledge of just what he had done. Holly came up, a string of drool and cum still connecting him to his dick. Ahren resisted the immediate erection that threatened to turn this into an infinite loop of fucking. That got even harder to do when Holly swiped up a drop that was making its way down his chin with a thumb and licked it off with a golden-coated tongue.

“You’re _really_ sweet, did you know that?” He had no right flattering Ahren like this with his fluids still smeared all over his face.

“Thank you? I think that you’re very nice too?”

Holly shook his head. “No, I mean you taste like sugar. Here,” Holly drew a finger down his face, getting some fluid onto the tip, “taste.”

What. “What.” Was this allowed. “Is this allowed.”

“Yeah sure, it’s fine.” Holly said, like he hadn’t just shattered every social cue that Ahren had into a million, billion pieces.

This might as well be happening. Sure. Why not. Ahren sat up a bit, wincing as his genitals rearranged themselves into an interior, unaroused position. Now that he was paying attention to himself, not starstruck by his first time having sex, he could see why humanoids didn’t like being touched directly after an orgasm in those parts.

Licking the proffered finger, Ahren found that yes, actually, his fluids tasted quite sweet and sugary. Interesting. Was that normal? Did he care? Not particularly. No, if anything, he cared more about taking a bath, and maybe getting Hollyhock into a bath too. There was a  _ lot _ of cum on his face. And the bed. Maybe they should just sleep in Holly’s bed tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> [want more of these ocs? check out their main story: Aconite]  
> hey folks, i have a tumblr! https://madrastique.tumblr.com/  
> liked the story? leave a comment


End file.
